


November 2, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl.





	November 2, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl and remembered she had minutes to live, but not months.

THE END


End file.
